Memories
by Uchiha Sasuke8898
Summary: hanya kyuhyun dan sekelebat masalalunya yang sepele namun rumit
.

.

.

.

Warning

Banyak typo bertebaran absurd bin ajaib

.

CAST

CHO KYUHYUN

!DAN TEMUKAN YANG LAINNYA DI DALAM!

.

, DLDR .

.

Langsung saja lah ya...

.

.

Sesosok namja berambut ikal sedang menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya di tempat yang tidak mungkin di jangkau orang lain. Mungkin bisa, hanya saja apa ada orang lain yang menyadarinya?

Namja berambut ikal itu menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kecoklatannya dan menggelitik lembut wajahnya seolah mengajaknya untuk bermain dan mengatakan tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Kenapa? Ini waktunya istirahat, wajar jika ia memilih bersantai di atas pohon tua di belakang sekolah itu. Daun yang rindang seolah memayunginya dari panas mataharia atau silaunya cahaya matahari siang itu.

Namja itu –cho kyuhyun- sedang menikmati waktunya di atas pohon tua itu tanpa ada gangguan. Karena memang anak yang lain lebih memilih pergi ke kantin ketimbang berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Tak berapa lama, bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat di bunyikan. Para siswa segera memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Ada yang mengumpat karena aktivitas bermainnya sudah harus berakhir, ada juga yang tidak peduli dan memasuki kelas dengan santai seperti cho kyuhyun yang saat ini berjalan sendiri dengan tatapan datar yang biasa.

Jika kebanyakan cerita anak sekolah duduk di pojok belakang adalah hal favorit namun tidak dengan kyuhyun yang ternyata duduk di tengah barisan paling depan, ia duduk sendiri disana. Dulu ketika semester pertama kelas 10 kyuhyun punya teman sebangku –teman sekolah dasarnya dulu- tapi ntah kenapa temannya itu pindah duduk dengan yang lain. Awalnya kyuhyun tentu bertanya-tanya, kenapa teman sebangkunya itu pindah, tapi toh kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya dan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan kesendiriannya sampai akhirnya kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan posisinya yang sendiri.

Ntah kenapa yang masuk kekelas itu bukan guru yang seharusnya mengajar, itu guru yang sedang piket hari itu, sepertinya guru pengajar sosiologinya tidak masuk, seingat kyuhyun rumah gurunya itu cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Sepertinya tugas titipan.

"hari ini jung seongsaenim tidak dapat hadir, jadi beliau menitipkan tugas untuk di kerjakan dan di kumpulkan. Jinyeong, kau bertanggung jawab atas tugas teman mu." Ucap kim saenim yang segera di iyakan oleh jinyeong –ketua kelas- "kerjakan halaman 177 sampai 178, harus di kumpul hari ini" semua murid di kelas itu memang menjawab dengan semangat namun ketika guru yeoja itu sudah keluar semua hanya mengumpati tugas yang di berikan.

Kyuhyun mengerjakan dengan tenang dan cepat. Ia murid yang cukup pintar walaupun tidak terlalu pintar, setidaknya nilai di atas standar walaupun sedikit mepet sudah cukup –hei, yang penting tidak remedial-. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya itu ia menidurkan kepalanya ke meja, kyuhyun sudah berniat tidur namun ada temannya ntah siapa itu mebangunkannya dan berkata ingin menyalin tugasnya, kyuhyun hanya menatap datar dan bergumam saja untuk mengiyakan keinginan temannya –atau kyuhyun menganggapnya rekan kerjanya- itu dan segera melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Yahh, hanya kegiatan itu yang di lakukan kyuhyun di sekolahnya selama hampir tiga tahun ini, hanya tidur jika tidak ada tugas atau sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Kenapa ia tidak ikut bergabung dengan temannya yang saat ini sedang bercanda? Jawabannya adalah tidak, kyuhyun tidak berminat bergabung. Jujur dulu kyuhyun bukan orang yang pendiam dengan wajah datar, ketika di sekolah menengah pertamanya ia anak yang ceria, bahkan mungkin hingga saat ini. Lalu kenapa kyuhyun hanya diam jika ia seharusnya bisa berbaur?

Trauma? Mungkin, atau terlalu takut di sakiti? Ntahlah, kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tidak pernah ingin membahasnya. Mungkin orang lain akan berfikir apa yang kyuhyun rasakan saat ini hanya masalah sepele, bukan hanya orang lain, kyuhyun pun berfikir begitu. Namun ntah kenapa karena masalah sepele itu kyuhyun tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang lain, terlalu menarik diri, ada perasaan takut mengganggu orang lain dengan keberadaannya. Ini sepele, namun rumit.

Ketika kelas 10, pertama kali masuk kekelasnya dulu ia anak yang ceria dan mudah berbaur, banyak teman sekelasnya yang mau berteman dengannya, sampai...

.

.

.

" **yeyy!" kyuhyun terlihat senang karena bisa mengalahkan musuh di game yang ada di ponselnya, saat ini kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan dua temannya, kedua temannya itu makan dalam diam sampai kyuhyun tempak senang.**

" **ihhh, jijik..." ucap satu temanya itu.**

' **ehh?'**

" **kau saja jijik, bagaimana dengan ku?" kyuhyun melihat kedua orang di depannya –yang sedang melanjutkan makan mereka- dengan tatapan yang sulit di baca, beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari ia mematri dalam dirinya untuk tidak berekspresi berlebihan di depan mereka.**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ternyata tidak tertidur seperti yang terlihat, ia hanya memejamkan mata, dan sekelebat masalalu yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk kedalam otak kyuhyun seperti roll film, itu hanya satu sampai kyuhyun malihat roll film yang lain, bagian dari masalalunya.

.

.

.

" **kau akan masuk eskul apa?" tanya teman kyuhyun bername tag sujin itu pada teman kyuhyun –teman sekolah dasarnya-. Terlihat juga beberapa anak yang ada di sana termasuk kyuhyun tentunya, ia tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan yang sudah-sudah, ia mencoba tetap berbaur dengan yang lain, walaupun ada yang menolaknya secara tidak langsung.**

" **molla... aku bingung mau masuk eskul apa" ucap teman sekolah dasar kyuhyun –minhyun- dengan lesu.**

" **ahh ikut dengan ku saja! Paduan suara!" kali ini yeoja dengan nametag karin yang bicara mengusulkan.**

" **susah tidak?" tanya minhyun pada karin yang di balas gelengan dari yeoja itu.**

" **tidak sulit, sini ku ajari..." karin membantu minhyun dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga tergabung dalam paduan suara. Kyuhyun juga saat itu juga bingung ingin mengambil eskul apa ikut bergabung.**

" **ehh, kyu jangan ikutan nyanyi juga, kyuhyun kan bukan anggota paduan suara" karin mengatakannya dengan wajah nyaris polosnya.**

 **Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan 'aku juga ingin ikut' namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan membuatnya terdiam dan memandang karin yang saat ini tengah mengajari minhyun bersama dengan temannya yang lain.**

 **Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya. Persetan dengan eskul atau kegiatan sekolah yang lain, kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar dari bangkunya sebelum akhirnya menidurkan kepalanya ke meja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun ingat dulu ketika awal kelas 10 –lagi-lagi– ia dan karin cukup dekat karena mereka sama-sama manyukai musik sampai karin memutuskan untuk ikut menjauh seperti temannya yang lain. Yahh walaupun saat ini karin sudah pindah karena ayahnya di pindah tugaskan ke jepang ketika mereka menginjak kelas 11 semester dua saat itu. Kyuhyun juga ingat ketika karin berubah menjadi lebih baik dengan kyuhyun ketika ingin pindah, ketika kyuhyun berkata ingin satu kelompok dengannya karin menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan berkata 'tentu saja!'. Dan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya karin berkata ingin berfoto dengan kyuhyun karena mereka tidak pernah mengajak kyuhyun berfoto bersama, tentu saja kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar. Ada yang bercanda, berbicara dengan teman yang lain, ada yang belajar bersama, bahkan ada yang memilih untuk tidur juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mereka yang sedang bercanda, dan kyuhyun terpaku dengan mereka yang sedang belajar bersama.

.

.

.

" **ehh, ini maksudnya apa si?" karin bertanya pada temannya bernametage myungsoo.**

 **Myungsoo menjelaskan dengan sabar temannya itu sambil sesekali melihat catatan yang dilihatnya.**

 **Yah, saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian semester kelas 10 mereka, jadi mereka sibuk belajar termasuk kyuhyun, walaupun saat itu yang dilakukan kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya itu.**

" **aku pinjam sebentar" kyuhyun meminjam catatan milik myungsoo, dan myungsoo memberikannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaca cepat catatan itu, sedangkan yang lain belajar bersama sambil sesekali bercanda.**

 **Sampai Myungsoo dan yang lainnya memutuskan pergi kekantin, karin menarik tangan myungsoo untuk pergi dari sana, namun sepertinya mereka lupa dengan catatan myungsoo sampai karin mengingatkan "ehh, catatan mu" ucap karin.**

" **oh iya..." myungsoo teringat dengan catatannya. Melihat itu, kyuhyun berniat segera memfoto catatan itu. Namun belum sempat kyuhyun memfotonya, myungsoo langsung mengambilnya tanpa berkata apapun pada kyuhyun.**

 **Kyuhyun ingin berkata 'tunggu' namun kata itu lagi-lagi tersangkut di tenggorokannya, kyuhyun mematung masih dengan posisi seperti memegang kertas tadi dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah karin dan myungsoo yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi sulit di artikan. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, mereka pergi, meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di koridor yang sudah sangat sepi, tanpa kata apapun sampai kyuhyun memutuskan masuk kedalam kelas dan mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan memandanh ke arah jendela sebelum akhirnya menundukan kepalanya menatap meja dengan senyum getir yang terlihat di wajahnya.**

' **kenapa?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'kenapa?' hingga saat ini kyuhyun tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, kenapa ia di jauhi? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya bicara? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menanggapinya? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau melihat kearahnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari eksistensinya? kenapa ia begitu di benci? Apa kesalahannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **gimana sekolah mu kyu?" tanya yeoja cantik di umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Mereka sedang makan bersama.**

" **biasa saja" ucap kyuhyun santai.**

" **aneh... kyuhyun itu aneh" ucapan dari kepala keluarga itu membuat yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala kearahnya dengan tatapan heran "iya aneh, kemarin ketika aku mengantarnya ke sekolah, ku fikir itu bukan temannya, tapi ternyata itu teman sekelasnya, bukankan terlihat aneh teman sekelas namun tidak saling sapa satu sama lain?" tanya appa kyuhyun itu.**

" **benarkan?" kali ini eomma kyuhyun yang berbicara sambil menatap kyuhyun "ck, dari dulu kamu memang tidak pernah mau berbaur, dulu ketika sekolah menengah pertama juga tidak beda jauh, teman mu itu-itu saja, kamu autis?" memang terkadang perkataan eommanya itu tidak memperhatikan perasaan orang lain.**

" **eomma tidak mengerti lebih baik diam..." kyuhyun berujar datar.**

" **ck, iya, eomma lebih baik diam, itu urusan kyu, kyu juga punya alasan kenapa dia begitu di sekolah, kenapa eomma yang repot" kali ini hyungnya donghae yang berucap, bermaksud membela kyuhyun. Hanya hyungnya yang tau masalah kyuhyun di sekolah, ketika mendengarnya hyungnya itu hanya terdiam dan berusaha menghiburnya setelahnya, karena itu mereka berdua sangat dekat sebagai saudara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae selalu membantu kyuhyun ketika sulit, ketika kyuhyun butuh teman untuk bicara, donghae selalu ada untuknya, sebaliknya jika donghae butuh teman bicara, kyuhyun juga akan mendengarkan hyungnya itu bicara. jika kebanyakan hubungan kakak-adik itu pasti penuh konflik mereka berdua tidak, mungkin karena donghae oranya yang penyabar dan selalu berusaha bertanggung jawab walaupun dia terkadang terlihat kekanakan. Mungkin kyuhyun saja yang bisa di katakan dongsaeng tidak tau diri, dasarnya ia punya sifat evil, beruntung hyungnya penyabar menghadapi dongsaeng yang terkadang menjengkelkan sepertinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat hyungnya itu. Donghae sudah kuliah, dan ia berkuliah di luar kota, membuat mereka berdua jarang bertemu, apalagi saat ini hyungnya itu sedang sibuk saat ini, membuatnya jarang pulang kerumah. Jika di tanya apakah kyuhyun merindukan donghae? Kyuhyun tentu dengan tegas akan berkata 'jangan harap aku merindukan manusia sepertinya...' pada kenyataannya, hatinyapun berkata lain. Ia sangat merindukan hyung satu-satunya itu, bermain bersama, bercanda bersama, berbicara berdua. Percayalah, kyuhyun sangat merindukan hyungnya, bahkan kehidupannya semakin berat karena tidak ada hyungnya yang selalu membelanya jika dia dimarahi eommanya.

Suara bel tanda pulang sekolah membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menatap ntah kemana sambil mengingat hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang, ntah apa yang dia tunggu tapi dia terdiam di sana sambil menatap teman-temannya yang berhamburan keluar kelas menyisakan dirinya dan sang ketua kelas –jinyeong-

"kyu, kau tidak pulang?" tanya jinyeong sembari membereskan tasnya dan merapikan tumpukan buku milik teman-temannya itu.

"iya nanti. kau tidak pulang?" tanya kyuhyun, tangannya mulai merapika mejanya.

"iya, ini aku mau pulang, setelah mengumpulkan buku ini ke meja jung saenim" jinyeong tampak kesulitan membawa buku-buku itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tergerak ingin membantu "biar ku bantu..." kyuhyun memakai tasnya dan segera membantu jinyeong membawa buku-buku itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru untuk meletakan buku-buku itu ke meja jung saenim. Tidak ada pembicaraan karena memang kyuhyun bukan orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan tanpa bahan yang bisa di bicarakan begitu juga dengan ketua kelasnya itu.

Setelah meletakan buku di meja jung seosaengnim mereka segera keluar dari ruang guru itu "gomawo kyu, kau sudah membantu ku. aku pulang duluan ya..." setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada kyuhyun ia melangkah menjauh menuju parkiran.

"yoo, hati-hati" ucap kyuhyun juga dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar sekolah yang sudah di tempatinya selama hampir tiga tahun ini menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang, jika dulu ada hyungnya yang akan menjemputnya, namun saat ini tidak ada yang menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun melihat teman-temannya di sana, tampak ada juga yang bernasib sama dengannya –tidak ada yang menjemput- kyuhyun hanya terdiam di halte itu sambil mulai memasang headseat di kedua telinganya sembari menunggu bus yang akan di naikinya sampai pada akhirnya bus yang di tunggunya datang. Ia masuk bersama dengan teman-temannya itu dan memilih posisi di paling pojok dekat jendela –tempat favoritnya ketika menaiki bus- karena disini ia tidak akan terlihat dan membuatnya tenang dengan tidak adanya gangguan dari siapapun itu.

Biarlah begini, tidak terlihat dan tidak diakui eksistensinya, kyuhyun tebiasa dengan itu dan mulai menikmatinya, tidak peduli pandangan orang lain tentangnya yang jika di perhatikan memang aneh. Toh seperti apapun kyuhyun bertanya kyuhyun tetap tidak dapat mengetahui atau menemukan alasan mereka semua menjauhinya, tidak menanggapi dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin peduli lagi, jika ia berusaha mencari tau dari mereka, kyuhyun terlalu takut dengan jawaban yang akan mereka berikan padanya. Jadi biarkan begini, asal mereka tidak mengusik hidupnya dan membuatnya sakit lagi, biarkan kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

Wiiiiii~~~~~ nggak tau kalo bakalan jadi sepanjang ini hohohohohohohohohohohoho

Sebenernya author dari kemarin ingin publish cerita baru namun idenya masih kepentok dan akhirnya membuat cerita absurd bin ancur ini T.T tenang... author akan segera publish cerita itu yang saat ini masih di rahasiakan... hohoho

Sebenernya banyak cerita yang sudah author buat, namun di karenakan author terkena virus malas mengetik jadilah begini... hohohoho

Kenapa di sana ada nama absurd? Ya karena author mengarang nama... huohohohohohohoho kecuali myungsoo, minhyun n karin. Karin itu temen author #nggaktanyakeuleus

Dari pada semakin absurd bin nggak danta author mau cabud #weh belajar buat ujian besok yang ntah kenapa membuat kepala author cenat cenut setiap mengingatnya #ekonomicuyyy #nggaktanyakeuleus

Lop you allll #lopelope

Yang mau ripiu ya monggo di ripiu kalo nggak ya nggak papa... tapi bagus juga di ripiu #wekwek #tendangauthor

maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan... T.T


End file.
